In general, a pot is used to heat foods, and includes: a container of which upper side is opened; a lid to open and close the container; container handle formed at both sides of the container to grip the container to carry the pot; and a lid knob formed at the center of the lid to open and close the lid.
Moreover, in case of a conventional pot, when food is stored in a pot, outside air may be introduced into the pot through a gap between the container and the lid to spoil the food. Therefore, in order to prevent food from being soiled by the outside air introduced into the pot, lid sealing means is provided to airtightly fix the container and the lid by interposing a packing between the container and the lid. However, the lid sealing means is disposed irrespective of the container handle, the pot is complicated in structure and raises manufacturing costs due to an increase of manufacturing steps.
Furthermore, the conventional pot has an air hole formed in the lid to prevent that the lid is opened by steam pressure generated from the inside of the pot when food is heated. However, the conventional pot has several disadvantages in that food may be spoiled due to the outside air introduced into the pot through the air hole when food is stored in the pot, and in that inside air of the pot is discharged out through the air hole to cause a food smell to the inside of a refrigerator when the pot which contains food therein is stored in the refrigerator.
In order to solve the above problems, automatically air hole opening and closing means is provided to automatically open the air hole only when steam pressure is generated inside the pot during cooking and to usually block a flow of the air by closing the air hole, but the automatically air hole opening and closing means also has several disadvantages in that the structure of the lid is complicated and raises manufacturing costs due to an increase of manufacturing steps.